Wake Me Up
by JellicleMaddie
Summary: Kittenfic. Demeter and Munkustrap like each other - it just takes childish games and a seat at the top of the junkyard to admit it. ONESHOT


**Just Wanna Be With You**

Demeter stretched. She hated it when Jenny forced all the kittens to take naps – she never felt tired. All she wanted to do was play with her friends. They all seemed able to sleep – Tugger was snoring, Bombalurina was fast asleep and Munkustrap, ever the good boy, had fallen asleep as soon as Jenny had told them to. Demeter lay on her back and stared at the clouds as they went past. It would help her to sleep if it wasn't so bright and sunny outside – it was the perfect weather to be out and playing, and yet they had to lie there and try and sleep. None of the other kittens were having that problem – Misto was snoring quietly, Victoria was only a baby, so of course, she was fast asleep, and Admetus was rolling and fidgeting in his sleep, no doubt dreaming of situations where he could be his idol, the great Rumpus Cat.

'Pssst. Munkustrap'. Munkustrap batted at his ear, half-awake. It sounded like someone was whispering right into his ear, and he didn't like it. Then it came again. 'PSSSSST. Munkustrap!' the voice whispered, its owner's breath tickling the tufty fur on his ears. He batted at it again, hearing a soft "Ouch!" as his paw made contact with something that felt like a snuffly nose that had been dangerously close to his face. 'PSSSSSSST, MUNKUSTRAP!'. The voice was shouting now. Munkustrap jumped with a yowl as the pain hit his ear – it wasn't like you could have someone screaming into your ear without feeling the slightest bit of discomfort. Munkustrap looked around. All the other kittens were waking up, groaning and whining, looking tired and disgruntled. Sitting in front of him, staring into his eyes, was Demeter. His best friend was trying her hardest to look innocent – and it was working.

'Everlasting cat, Dem!' Munkustrap said, allowing Demeter to nuzzle him. She really was a pretty kitten now – Munkustrap had decided that he was feeling what the older cats called "love" for her. He didn't dare tell her, though – she seemed to like Alonzo, and Alonzo liked her back. They were very close, because they were born within two days of each other – Alonzo was slightly older. Munkustrap was a whole month older, and that made a lot of difference to kittens. 'You really scared me!'. Dem smiled that cute kitten grin that everyone found irresistable on her.

'I know. That was the point. I was trying to wake you up, duh!' she giggled sweetly, as though it was the most natural thing in the world to scream in someone's ear to try and wake them up. Munkustrap considered being angry, but then decided against it and sat up, nuzzling Demeter. She wasn't a lot smaller than him, although she was tiny compared to Tugger and Bombalurina. Bomba was taller even than Tugger, and she was younger than him. Munkustrap was the youngest out of his three brothers – they didn't speak about Macavity that much anymore, and Tugger acted like the younger brother anyway. 'Did you have a nice dream?'. Munkustrap shook his head, and Demeter nodded knowingly. 'I understand – it's annoying when I'm not in your dreams, isn't it?' she asked playfully, before bounding off. Some of the other kittens had gone back to sleep, but others were chattering amongst themselves. Alonzo was watching Demeter and Munkustrap ruefully, wishing that he could be in Munkustrap's position. Munkustrap himself got up and ran off after Demeter, chasing her throughout the junkyard until coming to a screeching halt, almost landing on top of her.

'Aha! Got you, you – ' Munkustrap began, before being interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Munkustrap looked up to see Jennyanydots, looking down at them sternly. '-little Pollicle...' Munkustrap finished, his voice fading considerably until it was barely higher than a whisper, but very high-pitched. Demeter exchanged a worried look with Munkustrap as they were shepherded back to the clearing. They were met with chaos – all of the kittens were now awake, and were running amok amongst the older cats and the piles of junk. Jenny tried to round them all up, before giving in and walking off, leaving them with free reign. Some of the older cats dashed away, aware that the period after naptime was the worst time to be around the kittens, because they were so full of energy.

Demeter had been about to carry on playing with her friends, when she felt Munkustrap take her tail in his mouth. She turned around, raising an eyebrow at him. He winked playfully and ran off, climbing up to the top of the pile of junk. Demeter grinned and followed him, and when she reached the top, she gasped. She'd never been this high before – she could see the whole street. She'd never seen such a beautiful view. The rest of London was visible over the tops of the houses. Munkustrap's paw found it's way around Demeter's waist, and she found herself resting her head against his shoulder.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' she asked, gazing out at the view. She'd never thought that where she lived could offer something so amazing as what she was seeing now. Munkustrap looked at her, a smile on his face.

'Yeah. You are,' he said softly, before blushing furiously under his silver and black fur. Demeter turned and smiled, one eyebrow raised in amusement, before turning back, accepting it like it was totally natural. 'Thanks for waking me up,' Munkustrap said quietly. 'If you hadn't, I would have missed out on this moment – and I wouldn't miss out on it for the world'. He turned to look at Demeter's reaction to this – but was met with Demeter's lips pressing against his own. He forgot what he had been about to say and leaned in, pulling Demeter closer with his paws. Demeter moved onto her knees, putting her paws around Munkustrap's shoulders. He put his other paw around her waist and they sat there, locked in their embrace, for what seemed like an eternity – or rather, what the two kittens wished could be an eternity. Then they pulled away, and stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before being interrupted by a loud "Eeeew!". They looked down to see Bombalurina and Tugger standing there; Tugger looking amused and Bombalurina looking disgusted. As they ran off, Munkustrap looked at Demeter, and she met his eyes, looking shy.

'Thank you,' he said again, breathless. 'For waking me up'.


End file.
